


Shush

by Forthediehards



Series: OC Adventures [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: He belongs to my friend though and not to me, I only wish I could claim him as my own :'), Kaj is cute, M/M, Sa'ti is mine, This is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthediehards/pseuds/Forthediehards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listening to Kaj is quite an experience, one that Sa'ti honestly doesn’t mind, from the chirpy tone of voice down to the adorable little gap in his front teeth - every story he tells becomes an adventure that captures Sa'ti and reels him in until he himself is left breathless from the madness of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shush

Kaj talks. It’s what he does. He talks and talks and talks and talks, so much so that he sometimes even forgets to draw a breath. 

 

Sa'ti watches him, watches every hand gesture and takes note when his eyes light up and sparkle. He counts the times Kaj has to pause and recouperate as his brain works to keep up with his mouth. It’s four times, now, give or take.

 

Listening to Kaj is quite an experience, one that Sa'ti honestly doesn’t mind, from the chirpy tone of voice down to the adorable little gap in his front teeth - every story he tells becomes an adventure that captures Sa'ti and reels him in until he himself is left breathless from the madness of it all.

 

“Do you ever stop?” Sa'ti asks one day, after Kaj has told him six different stories about the people he encountered on his jobs today. Kaj only chuckles in response, eyes crinkling at the corners as he replies with a cheery “Nope!”

 

So Sa'ti listens to him ramble about the old man who lost his hat, and the old woman who’s dog ran away, and the grandmother with triplet grandchildren down the street that are just so precious it could make his heart burst. He soaks in every detail about the grandfather who paid Kaj far too much for a job that required far too little effort, and the cute buttercup flower growing inside the sidewalk cracks that made him smile on his walk back home.

 

And just when he thinks his senses are going to overload from the pure essence of Kaj, he leans forward and presses their lips together without hesitation. It stops Kaj mid-sentence and both of their breaths hitch in the back of their throats, but the room is silent for seven point two seconds and Sa'ti’s chest is on fire.

 

And when they break apart, Kaj offers Sa'ti a few more seconds of silence.

 

And then picks his story back up from the exact spot he left off.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaj is a character from my friend's webcomic called Quench. I cannot post this without linking you to her work, because her comic is wonderful and I want to share it with the world.
> 
> Link to the comic: http://quenchcomic.tumblr.com  
> Link to her blog: http://kahentine.tumblr.com
> 
> And if you're interested in reading more about my OC, Sa'ti, and his race (Aguantia), you can find more info here -
> 
> Sa'ti: http://forthediehards.tumblr.com/post/133656933898/about-sati  
> Aguantia: http://forthediehards.tumblr.com/post/133656090953/about-aguantia


End file.
